This proposal for Stanford University to act a the PEGT Coordinator and Data Core Support function is directed towards leveraging the current computer and networking capabilities of the Department of Statistics and Division of Biostatistics in order to quickly get computer and networking systems support operational on a day-to-day basis for the comprehensive Programs of Excellence in Gene Therapy program. New computer systems dedicated to the PEGT program will then be purchased, installed, and brought online during the first year of the grant. The networking infrastructure and the technical support functions provided by Stanford University and the School of Medicine will be utilized for all PEGT systems. Remote PEGT systems will be supported directly by TBN personnel as will be discussed. Dr. Balasubramanian (Naras) Narsimhan, computer expert for both the Department of Statistics and the Division of Biostatistics will provide expert advice and counsel as needed. Our objectives are to: 1. Provide state-of-the-art communications capability in order to support: management oversight by the Inter-Program Steering Committee, secure data entry and access, and dissemination of information. Appropriate manuals and guidance will be provided. For example, our manual of procedures will be available over the project Web site. When necessary, travel and training will be provided by members of our site to those at others. 2. Purchase, install and support computer systems with a view towards sustainability. 3. Make extensive use of the user-friendly nature of the Web in providing services and access for users. 4. Provide stability, redundancy, and data security to maintain the PEGT Network over the five year period. Stanford's well known expertise in all manner of computer efforts is nurtured by its close proximity and relationship to Silicon Valley companies.